


So kiss me where I lay down, my hands pressed to your cheeks (I have loved you since we were eighteen)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (and chicken Korma cause that stuff is the shit), Anal Sex, At first under negotiated kink, Blowjobs, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy!Kink, Got a little subdrop, Liam gives Louis a handjob in a car full of their bandmates, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Safewords, Shibari, So..., Sorta public sex?, Spanking, Then fluff!, Then they sorta talk about it, cause Shibari is my fucking favourite, handjobs, just a little, oversensitivity, very light BDSM it's very much more DD/lb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly a month after he gave Liam a blowjob, a month of not talking to him, Liam corners Louis in the venue's bathroom, locking the door and pushing Louis up against it, back to him.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Lou, can't stop thinkin' 'bout your mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So kiss me where I lay down, my hands pressed to your cheeks (I have loved you since we were eighteen)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble... I don't know what happened...

Liam and Sophia break up all the time, like Liam and Danielle did, and Louis thinks if Liam didn't keep it all bottled up, told Louis before it got bad, he could help.

He can hear Liam and Sophia arguing and Liam's final: "It's over, it's fucking over, this is it, I'm done."

And Liam doesn't swear, especially in front of or at a girl, it's like it's hardwired into his brain, but he's just so angry when he slams his phone down onto the bed.

Louis waits by the door, doesn't want Liam to know he heard, before he goes into Liam's hotel room and jumps onto the bed.

"Leemo, lets go out!"

Liam huffs. "I'm not in the mood, Louis. Just leave me alone for a bit, alright."

Louis sighs, reaching up to wrap his arms around Liam's should and pulling him onto the bed next to him.

He knows Liam could not move if he wanted to, stand there still like a statue while Louis tugs at him, but he's upset, and he wants cuddles, even if he won't admit it. "What's up, Leemo?"

Liam sighs, digging his head into Louis shoulder. "Sophia just told me she had sex with some other guy in London. Again."

"Again?" Louis didn't know she'd done it before.

Liam shrugs. "Yeah. Broke it off with her."

Louis rubs his shoulder. "Again? Is it gonna stick this time?"

Liam shrugs. "Maybe?"

Louis chuckles, patting Liam's arm, curling his legs around one of Liam's and kissing his forehead. "Sorry, babe." And he is, cause he doesn't like seeing any of his boys hurting.

"Yeah, me too." Liam sighs.

Louis's not entirely sure how or when he falls asleep, but he does, and when he wakes, Liam's still curled into his side. But he's, fuck.

Fuck.

He's grinding into Louis's hip and Louis wants to reach down and take it in his hand, Liam's cock, but he doesn't want to freak him out.

"Liam," he says, shaking Liam's shoulder. "Liam."

"Yeah," Liam shocks awake, pulling away, blushing a dark red.

Louis whines, pulling Liam back in, at least trying to. Liam gets off the bed.

"Liam, don't be a dickhead. I want a cuddle." Louis says, curling back into the bed, facing Liam, holding the blanket open for Liam.

"I-"

God, he's so hard.

"Liam," Louis mumbles, sitting up and kneeling on the edge of the bed near Liam. "C'mon."

Liam frowns, confused, doesn't move any closer to Louis.

Louis sighs and curls his fingers in the front of Liam's trackies, tugging him forward, hand brushing against Liam's hard cock. "Fuck."

"Louis-"

Louis reaches into Liam's pants for his cock, pulling it out, shivering at the feel of it in his hand.

God he's huge, and so hard, hot and red and straining in Louis's hand.

"Louis, what are you-" Liam doesn't finish the sentence, not when Louis leans down and wraps his lips around the head, flicking his tongue out against Liam's slit. "Louis, fuck."

Louis moans, tries to fit more of Liam's cock in his mouth. He's gotta be ten inches long, if not more, and he's so thick, Louis can barely fit his hand around the base.

"Louis, god, what are you..."

Louis pulls off with an obscene pop and looks up at Liam through his eyelashes as he licks at the head.

He knows he's got Liam, cause he threads his fingers into Louis's hair harshly and fucks his cock into hi mouth until he's gagging, eyes watering.

"Jesus, Lou, I didn't-" Liam tries to say, pulling Louis off of his cock, but Louis just licks at the tip until he shuts up, going back down again and hollowing his mouth, sucking until Liam's moaning and fucking into his mouth again. "Fuck, Lou."

Louis hums onto Liam's cock and relaxes his throat, pushing further down, wants to take all of Liam in so bad. He gets as far as he can go, meeting his hand, swallowing around Liam until he's moaning and whining, fingers tightening in Louis's hair.

He comes so quickly, spurting down Louis's throat, moaning out his name, and Louis swallows as much as he can down, the rest spilling out of his mouth and down his chin.

Liam runs once he's realised what he's done, like he always does when he scared, and Louis just falls back onto the bed, pulling his briefs down and kicking them off, wrapping a hand around himself, jerking so hard it hurts until he comes.

He doesn't bother cleaning himself off, just sleeps right there, on Liam's bed, with come on his chin and his belly, covered in sweat, tacky with it.

-*-*-

Liam doesn't talk to Louis for a month after that, not if he doesn't have to, and even then it's forced, and Louis hates it. Liam's his best mate. God, he shouldn't have done it.

 

Exactly a month after he gave Liam a blowjob, a month of not talking to him, Liam corners Louis in the venue's bathroom, locking the door and pushing Louis up against it, back to him.

"Fuck, Lou, can't stop thinkin' 'bout your mouth." 

Louis moans, grinding his arse back into Liam's cock, already hard in his jeans, wrapping his hands around Liam's wrists where they are on either side of his head.

"'Kept seeing you with your mouth around my cock. Didn't know what to do."

"You didn't have to ignore me." Louis says, breath hitching as Liam moves his hand from beside Louis's head to fit it around Louis's hard cock in his jeans, his hand still around Liam's wrist.

"I know, I'm sorry." Liam nods his head, squeezing his hand over Louis's cock. "Got scared. Kept thinking about your mouth, then your arse. I'm not gay, Louis."

Louis laughs.

"I'm not, but I want to fuck you so bad, want you writhing underneath me, want you fucked out and pliant just for me."

Louis whines, arching into Liam's hand, tilting his head back into Liam's shoulder. "Fuck me, please, want it so bad, Liam."

"Daddy."

Louis whimpers. "What?"

"Call me daddy, go on, beg for daddy's cock."

Louis lets out a sound half between a laugh and a whimper. "Who knew you were so kinky." Liam squeezes Louis cock hard. "Fuck, Liam, daddy."

"Good boy," Liam hums into Louis's neck, popping the button of Louis's jeans and unzipping them. He reaches in and wraps a hand around Louis's cock, pulling it out. "We're gonna play a game, okay baby? I'm gonna make you come over and over again until I decide to stop, and if you touch my hand, I'm not gonna fuck you for a week, understand baby?"

Louis whines, nodding his head. "Yeah okay, yeah."

Liam hums, lifting his palm to Louis's mouth. "Lick." Louis does, getting Liam's palm soaking wet before he reaches down again and wraps his hand around Louis's cock, thumb pressing into his slit. "I want you to say 'Apple' if you really need me to stop, okay? 'Apple'. Say it so I know you understand."

"Apple." Louis moans, nodding his head and trying his best not to fuck his cock into Liam's fist, placing his free hand on the wall beside his head, his other still wrapped around Liam's wrist. "Daddy, please."

"Good boy."

Louis only came once, spilling over Liam's fist, until someone was knocking on the door. 

"Liam? Louis? We're off to the hotel now, you in there?"

It was Harry, and they stayed silent until he left. 

"C'mon, baby, we'll finish this at the hotel." Liam zipped Louis's cock back into his jeans, lifting his hand to his lips and licking off Louis's come as he watched.

"Liam," Louis whimpers, knees going weak. "Liam, god."

"C'mon, baby." Liam takes Louis's hand and unlocks the bathroom door, opening it and pulling Louis out. They found the others outside waiting for the car and Louis fit himself into Liam's side.

"Liam-"

"Shh." Liam says, shaking his head, squeezing Louis's hand. They get into the back row of seats in the van, while the others crow about the concert, Zayn and Harry whispering about sharing a blunt when they get back to the hotel.

Louis rests his head on Liam's shoulder, squeaking when Liam unbuttons his jeans again and gets his cock out, squeezing his huge hand around it.

"Liam-"

Liam shushes him again, shaking his head, pressing his thumb into the slit, jerking his cock with the other inches away.

Louis bites his lip, digging his fingers into Liam's thigh, digging his other hand under his arse so he doesn't touch Liam's hand, wants Liam to fuck him so bad.

Louis comes so quick it's almost embarrassing, the van pulling into the hotel, past the crowd of screaming fans. Liam gathers all him come in his palm and lifts it to Louis lips with a raised eyebrow. Louis licks his hand clean before they get out of the van.

Once they get up to their floor in the hotel, Liam pulls Louis into his room, ignoring Harry calling their names and locking the door behind them.

"Clothes off." Liam tells Louis, tugging his own shirt and jeans off, leaving his briefs off as he watches Louis get naked. "Good boy." He takes Louis hand and helps him onto the bed, sitting down with his thighs spread, helping Louis in between, wrapping his hand around Louis's cock, keeping it there, not moving, just holding it in his hand. "What are you going to say if you want me to stop? To really stop?"

Louis hums, his head resting on Liam's shoulder, eyes closed, hands on Liam's knees. "Apple."

"Good boy, such a good boy for daddy," Liam hums, working his hand over Louis cock again, digging his thumb into Louis slit, his other hand coming up to hold Louis against him with a huge hand on his pec. "Such a good boy, baby, gonna take care of you."

Louis loses track of time after he's come for the fourth time, body tingling and sensitive, barely a trickle of come spurting from his cock. He's literally vibrating with it, shivering and whining, teeth firmly implanted in his bottom lip as Liam keeps going.

He doesn't touch Liam's hands, he promised he wouldn't, so when Liam's made him come for the sixth time, Liam stops, kissing Louis cheek. 

"You're such a good boy, baby, did so well for me. Lets get you something to drink."

As Liam feeds him the water, Louis vaguely wonders if Liam's done this before, for Sophia or Danielle or the other girls he knows Liam's had between girlfriends, or if its just him. 

"You did so well, Lou, thought you'd give up, but you kept going," Liam hums, holding Louis limp body against him. "We're gonna have a sleep and tomorrow I'm gonna fuck you good, okay? Did so well, sweetheart."

Louis nods, still panting, body thrumming, nerves alive, and he curls up into Liam's chest to sleep. Liam brushes his fingers through Louis's sweaty fringe, pressing kisses into his cheeks and hair, rubbing his belly.

-*-*-

Louis wakes the next morning to the smell of bacon and egg sandwiches and black tea, Liam above him brushing his hair out of his eyes and smiling. 

"Got breakfast."

Louis hums, eyes fluttering closed again, curling into Liam's body, his own body aching and spent. "Do we have to get up?"

"No, we can eat it in bed. Free day."

Louis hums again, nodding his head, swallowing the gross taste in his mouth. "Good."

Liam chuckles. "C'mon, open your eyes for daddy."

Louis whines, shaking his head, pressing his face into Liam's bare thigh. "Don't wanna."

Liam chuckles again. "Okay, but your tea'll go cold."

Louis whines and shakes his head, blinking his eyes open, staring up at Liam who's smiling so widely Louis thinks his face'll crack in half. Louis's own smile is sleepy.

"There we go. Do you need daddy to help you sit up?"

Louis nods, yawning as Liam helps him up into a sitting position, leaning him into Liam's bare chest. "You always this clingy after a good shag?" Liam laughs, joking. Louis knows its not meant to hurt him, Liam doesn't say things just to hurt you, that's Louis's job.

Louis shrugs, then nods his head as Liam hands him a mug of tea.

"I'll have to do it more often then."

Louis laughs, shaking his head as he sips at his tea. "Maybe not exactly like that. I don't think I'll be able to come for a week."

Liam chuckles, kissing the top of his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What? Last night? The daddy kink and the other thing? Yeah, just to make you squirm." Louis jokes, swallowing a gulp of hot tea.

Liam shakes his head, snorting. "You liked the 'other thing' as you put it, admit it."

Louis shrugs, but the smile he's trying to hide with his mug says otherwise. 

"You ever heard of BDSM? Not Fifty Shades of Shite, but real BDSM."

Louis nods. "Bondage? Dom and sub stuff? Yeah."

"It's like that. Danielle and Sophia were my subs." Liam nods, hand tightening on Louis's thigh.

"S'alright, y'know, to be angry. Don't always bottle it up." Louis pulled Liam's hand off his thigh, turning it so his palm was facing upwards, curling his fingers with Liam's.

Liam nods. "I shouldn't have gone as far as I did with you before we talked about, though."

"S'okay."

"Its not." Liam shakes his head. "It's on the same level as rape, Louis, and I'm not going to rape you, so were going to talk about it before we do anything more, okay?"

Louis nods, taking the bacon and egg sandwich and taking a bite.

"I've always enjoyed something called age play. It's the whole daddy kink thing. There are people who just play, but there are also people called littles, they're like people who prefer to be children then adults. Sophia was a little, but Danielle was just an age player." Louis nodded, eating his sandwich as he listened to Liam. "You don't have to call me daddy if you don't want to, but."

"I like it." Louis answers. "Makes me feel taken care of, I think."

Liam gives Louis a strange look. "I like taking care of you, even if you're a brat sometimes." Louis grins proudly, giving Liam a cheeky little wink. "I also like Shibari, which is basically bondage but more complicated, like... I don't know how to explain it. It's intricate, like an art."

Louis watches Liam carefully as he talks, nodding along, putting his two cents in when he needs to, just listening until he's full of all this information he doesn't know what to do with.

"Are you alright?" Liam asks once he's done, blinking at Louis.

"Yeah, lot to take in."

"Don't make up your mind now, okay? Give yourself a bit to process it."

Louis frowns. "I want to. I already decided the minute you told me you were gonna make me come over and over. Fuck, Liam, guys just wanna get off, not get you off, and especially not six times in a row without coming themselves."

Liam laughs. "Just... I'm not a sadist, okay? I don't like having my sub in pain, it's more the being in control for me, alright? That's like the biggest thing I wanted to tell you, so like, you're not worried or whatever."

Louis nods, leaning up to press his lips to Liam's birthmark, sucking a mark into the skin next to it. "Gonna fuck me now, daddy?"

Liam laughs again, pressing Louis into the bed. "You're going to be the death of me."

-*-*-

"What's going on with you and Liam?" Zayn asks as he and Louis share a thick blunt between them.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Zayn shrugs. "Dunno, I just, you guys are different lately. You aren't fighting are you? You know I hate when you two fight."

Louis smiles and shakes his head, taking a drag of the blunt. "We're not fighting. Promise."

Zayn nods. "So are you shagging then?"

Louis scratches at his growing beard, thinks about the stubble rash he has on his thighs from Liam's own beard. "Yeah."

"Cool." Zayn nods, taking the blunt when Louis hands it to him. "Be careful, yeah?"

Louis nods as the screen door opens and Liam pops his head through the gap. "Hey."

"Hey." Zayn greets with a lazy smile, reaching over Louis and patting at the empty spot. "Come take a seat.

Liam blinks at Louis who smiles slowly. Liam walks towards the seat next to Louis and fits himself in the space, taking the blunt as Zayn hands it to him.

"So like, is it a thing? Or a not-thing?"

Louis looks up at Liam and shrugs, wants Liam to kiss him so bad. But they haven't, not yet.

"What is?" Liam asks.

"Told Zayn, if that's, like, alright? I mean, just that we're sleeping together."

Liam stares at Louis for a while before nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah s'fine."

Louis nods and leans into Liam's chest, sleepy and stoned-lazy.

"Just, like, don't get caught, I suppose?" Zayn says, picking up his beer bottle from the table. "And the whole if you hurt him I'll kick your ass."

"Who?"

Zayn hums, taking a gulp of beer and lighting another blunt. "Both, I suppose, I mean you're both my best friend, so..."

Louis nods, taking the last drag from the first blunt, putting it out. He blinks up at Liam, who reaches up to brush Louis's fringe out of his eyes, kissing the top of his head.

"S'gross and cute at the same time." 

-*-*-

"Fuck, daddy, please, fuck me, please please please." Louis begs as Liam presses the tip of his cock, slick with lube and covered in a condom, to Louis's stretched hole.

"Yeah, baby boy? Want daddy's cock?" Liam hums, pressing in, sliding in until he's bottoming out. "So good, baby. So tight."

Louis whines, back arching up off the bed, legs around Liam's thighs, arms around his neck. "Daddy, please."

"Use your big boy words, tell daddy what you want." Liam says, fucking his cock into Louis hard, sucking a mark into his pec, just above his nipple, butting into the skin.

Louis whimpers. "Daddy, please, please, please." He begs, grinding down onto Liam's hips. "I... I-"

"Yes?"

Louis whines high in his throat as Liam's cock catches on his prostate when he pulls out, only to thrust back in again. "Liam, please - I... I want you to kiss me, please."

"God," Liam moans, fucking into Louis harder, arching his neck and pressing his lips to Louis's, hard, licking into his mouth. "God, I thought you didn't want me to, cause you never asked."

Louis whimpers into Liam's mouth. "I thought you didn't want to."

Liam reaches down between them to wrap his hand around Louis cock, fucking his own cock into Louis's hole and his tongue into Louis's mouth.

"Daddy," Louis calls, muffled by Liam's mouth as he comes, spurting over Liam's hand onto his belly. "Oh, god."

Liam grinds his cock into Louis a few more times until he comes, too, stilling inside Louis, groaning into his mouth. "Lou, baby, fuck."

Liam pulls out of Louis and tugs off the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the bin before tugging Louis into his side for a cuddle, pressing kisses to Louis's lips when he asked for them.

-*-*-

"Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam." Louis says, poking at Liam's arm, kneeling next to Liam on the studio lounge as Liam wrote. 

"Enough, Louis."

"Leeyum, Leemo, Payner."

Liam frowned down at his notebook, shaking his head. "Quit that, or I'll spank you right here." He hissed under is breath.

Louis bit his lip, sitting back on his bare feet, blinking around at the others in the room. Harry had his headphones on and Zayn already knew. At least, he knew a little. "Liam c'mon, please. I'm bored. Daddy, please."

"Jesus Christ, Louis." Liam shakes his head. "Sit down, now."

Louis bites his lip and sits back onto his feet again, fiddling with them hem of his (Liam's) hoodie. "But, daddy-"

Liam huffs, closing his book and putting it on the coffee table. "Up."

Louis stands up when Liam does, and follows him out of the room, down the corridor to a empty room, switching the light on and shutting the door, taking a seat on the couch. "Pants off now."

Louis tugged his pants open and off, probably a little too happy he was about to be smacked on the arse. He pulled his briefs down for good measure and climbed over Liam's lap.

"I was trying to work, Louis," Liam says, bring his hand down onto Louis's arse, hard. "I didn't need you poking me and calling my name every other second." Another slap. "You've been a very bad boy, you understand?" Another slap. "Yes or no?"

"Yes!" Louis cried, deciding perhaps he didn't like spanking as much as he thought he would. "Daddy, please, I'll be good, I promise."

Liam huffs, bring his hand down onto Louis's cheeks probably ten times before stopping, rubbing his hand over Louis's sore arse. "You're lucky I only gave you ten. Pull your pants back up and go wash your face."

Louis pulls his briefs and pants back up but he doesn't move towards to the toilet, cheeks wet and face red.

Liam sighs. "C'mere, darling." He says, holding his arms open for Louis, who climbs into his lap, pressing his face into the crook of Liam's neck. "You did so well, sweetheart. Took it so well."

"Daddy."

"Such a good boy for daddy."

-*-*-

"You gonna come over when we get to London?" Liam asks as they settle into the plane seats in first class.

Louis blinks at Liam, hand still on the belt he'd been buckling. "You... you want me to?"

Liam frowns. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought..." Louis bites his lip, shaking his head, reaching over to take Liam's hand. "Nevermind."

Liam leans over and presses a kiss to Louis's lips. "I'll make chicken korma." 

Louis smiles. "Every night?"

Liam laughed. "No, not every night, silly boy."

-*-*-

"You got it?" Liam asks, watching Louis sink down on his cock, his hands around Louis's hips.

"Yeah, just..." Louis moans, grinding down on Liam's cock. "Fuck, arms hurt."

Liam reached back to tug carefully on the rope tying Louis's forearms together. "You want me to take 'em off?"

Louis shakes his head, lifting up on Liam's cock and slamming back down again, whining high in his throat, back arching. 

"There we go, good boy. Tell daddy when your thighs hurt too much."

Louis nods his head, raising himself up again and slamming back down, getting a rhythm going, tightening his muscles around Liam's cock on the way down.

His thighs start to burn and ache quickly, but he pushes through it, determined to make Liam come first.

"Doing so good, baby, gonna make daddy come so hard." Liam moans, digging his fingers into Louis's thighs, head flung back, eyes closed. "God, so good, baby."

Liam comes when Louis squeezes down around his cock, toes curls as the head brushes up against his prostate. He spurts into the condom and helps Louis up and off of him so he can take him into his mouth and swallow him down until he comes, too.

"God," Liam chuckles, falling back onto the bed with Louis on his chest, pressing kisses to Liam's birthmark and the rest of his neck. "Want me to take the rope off, sweetheart?"

Louis hums, so Liam helps him back up, turns him around and unties the rope, throwing it onto the bedroom floor, along with the tied condom, and starts massaging Louis's arms.

"You're so brilliant, Lou, absolutely amazing for me." 

Louis leans up for a kiss which Liam happily gives him, licking into his mouth and rubbing the small of his back.

"Still want that korma?"

Louis hums. "Later." He curls into Liam's side, pressing kisses into Liam's neck. "S'just stay here a bit, yeah?"

Liam laughs. "Yeah."

-*-*-

"Liam," Louis says, quietly, shaking Liam awake.

It's early, the light from outside is a weak grey and it's freezing cold, so Louis pulls the blanket further over him and Liam as the latter wakes.

"Morning," Louis smiles sleepily. "Up early."

Louis hums, nodding his head, resting his chin on Liam's shoulder. "I wanted to ask you something."

Liam nods. "Yeah, alright, go on."

Louis hums, tries to figure out how to word what he wants to say without sounding like an idiot. "If I, uhm - well, I mean - could you..."

Liam smiles, brushing Louis's fringe out of his eyes. "It's alright, darling."

"I mean, would I be asking too much if I asked you to be my boyfriend? Like proper?"

Liam smiles wider, leaning down to kiss Louis hard on the mouth. "Yes, I will be, baby."

Louis giggles, actually fucking giggles, leaning in for another kiss, climbing onto Liam's body. "That's good."

Liam laughs again.


End file.
